


Hunger

by Gemology



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Sex, F/F, Fisting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Licking, Love, Lust, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Shapeshifting, Smut, Tentacle Dick, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemology/pseuds/Gemology
Summary: When Pearl realizes that Jasper has a problem, she knows exactly how to solve it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I think they both need to Get Some ™](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/298467) by allyinwonderland5. 



Pearl exited her room and stepped into the beachside house. She was greeted by a strong scent, one that she did not recognize but that she could still decipher its origin. She glanced around the house, seeing no one else, so she made her way outside to stand on the porch and look out over the beach. There, below the balcony, she saw Jasper, who seemed to be running laps in the sand and was definitely the source of the odor.

She made her way down to the beach, watching as Jasper finished a lap before coming to a stop before her. "Hello Pearl." she greeted. She shouldn't have been panting, as gems didn't need to breath. Her workout would not have required more oxygen, as it would for a human performing the same routine. Yet her chest rose and fell lightly, as if she was worked up anyway.

"How are you today?" Pearl asked casually.

"Fine." Jasper replied. She seemed to be a bit fidgety and nervous, when normally she was well-postured and serious. "Did you need something?"

"Did you?" Pearl shot the question back immediately, a knowing tone layering her voice.

Jasper was taken aback at the response. She seemed to ponder for a few moments, before hanging her head shamefully. "You know, don't you?"

"Jasper, you are a perfect soldier. You are prime breeding material. Any gem within at least 5 miles could smell you." The shorter gem said, matter-of-factly.

"That bad, huh?" she rubbed a large hand on the back of her neck. "Sorry. There are ways of suppressing it on Homeworld. Things that aren't available on Earth. How do you all handle it?"

Pearl never missed a chance to display her knowledge. "Ruby and Sapphire take care of themselves, obviously, although being so small they were not created for breeding and do not have heat cycles. As for Amethyst, I assist when she'll allow me, but she has many human friends that have also been her aid. Pearls, although able to experience the same pleasures, do not have a need for heat cycles on Homeworld. We have been known to assist with such matters, but that was thousands of years ago before Kindergartens were created and the need to breed was removed. Unfortunately, the primal urges of those gems created before the process was perfected are still present. It was a trait Homeworld was unable to remove in the first few batches of new soldiers. Those that were rushed jobs."

Jasper seemed to think for awhile, pacing back and forth in front of Pearl. So, obviously, the same methods used by Homeworld were nonexistent here. Finally, she turned to Pearl, taking in a deep breath before her words tumbled out. "Would you help me? Like you help Amethyst?"

Pearl looked Jasper up and down, seeming to inspect her, as if she hadn't already made a decision before seeking out the large gem. "I suppose that would be agreeable."

The orange gem lit up at Pearl's affirmation. The exercise had already gotten her worked up, and at the prospect of relief, she suddenly seemed to lose the ability to control herself. With a growl, Jasper pounced, knocking Pearl to the ground. One hand landed beside her head, the other by her torso. Jasper grinned, already rolling her hips in anticipation, a low rumbling sound bubbling from her throat as she licked her lips.

Pearl's eyes went wide and she stiffened. But Jasper paused, and it gave her the time needed to compose herself. She put one hand on each of Jasper's shoulders, pushing on her as an indication to remove herself. "Certainly not in _public_." Her expression was firm. "Don't tell me I have to teach you basic manners."

Jasper growled, but Pearl could see contemplation behind her eyes. She knew if she harmed any of the Crystal Gems, she could easily be imprisoned or disposed of altogether. She was strong, but she was outnumbered, and even Lapis Lazuli would join their side if it was what Steven wanted. She'd had a run in with Lazuli before, and though she wasn't a full fledged Crystal Gem, she could still be considered their ally.

Begrudgingly, she stood, and even offered out a hand to Pearl to assist her. The pale gem gratefully took the hand, dusting the sand off of herself. "That's better. Come along then. I know where we can be _alone_." She briskly made her way back up the steps of the house, Jasper in tow. Jasper knew it was in her best interest to cooperate.

Pearl led Jasper into the temple, into her own room. She leaped up onto one of the uppermost waterfalls, and with apparently no effort, somehow lifted a bed from the depths of the water. It settled on top, as if the water was solid ground. Jasper followed after, joining Pearl beside the lone piece of furniture.

"See now? This'll be much more comfortable." she nodded with satisfaction. "Go on. Lay down and phase off your clothing."

Jasper was a soldier, and was used to following orders. Never from a Pearl before, but… she did have something to gain if she listened. So, with a reluctant grunt, she did as she was told. Now exposed, she looked to Pearl for answers as to what was going to happen next.

Pearl stared, stars in her eyes, taking in the majesty that was Jasper. Burly, strong, with rippling muscles that covered her entire body. She was fit and fleek, the picture of a perfect gem. She was a rare specimen indeed. And right now, Pearl had her all to herself.

She climbed atop the warrior, leaving herself clothed. She roved her hands across the ample chest before her, subconsciously letting out what sounded like little hums of approval as she did so. Pearl continued to explore, down to the stomach, familiarizing herself with the quartz's body. She glanced at the pubic mound just above her sex, but did not yet venture to touch it. Her hands moved back up, until they slid past Jasper's shoulder and were resting on a pillow, framing her face.

"What is it, that you want?" Jasper asked, confused. There was still a burning in her belly, a fire she needed quenched, something primitive and primal that would have drove a less disciplined gem to the brink of madness. That seemed to be Pearl's goal at the moment, to drive her crazy.

"For you to enjoy yourself, of course." Pearl grinned mischievously, as if that wasn't quite the whole truth. "Let me care for you today."

Jasper looked as if she was pondering the offer. Here she was, naked and needy, with a Pearl offering to care for her. Yet, something about Earth, something about being part of the Crystal Gems, must have somehow rubbed off on her. Taking care of gems was what Pearls were for, and yet Jasper couldn't help but ask, "Shouldn't you enjoy yourself too?"

"Oh, I will." Pearl said, her voice smooth and sultry on her tongue. She bent her head to kiss Jasper, her body sliding down against the plush below her, palms and thumbs exploring the larger gems nipples. Pearl felt hips buck slightly beneath her. Despite Jasper's evident need, she was trying to be good, to behave herself, to earn the reward she knew Pearl had for her. Such a good soldier.

Her mouth moved down, peppering kisses across Jasper's cheek, to her neck, all the way to her shoulders, eventually coming to rest on a hardened nipple. Tongue swirling around the sensitive area, Pearl looked up to observe the other gem's reaction. Her head was tilted back, hands tugging at the sheets, her body seeming to want to melt into the touch, but some part of Jasper was holding herself back. It was as if to admit her enjoyment was to show a weakness in herself. But Pearl knew, with enough prodding, Jasper's lust would bubble to the surface.

Her hand and mouth switched places as she turned her attention to the other breast, eyes trained on the gem beneath her. An exasperated breath of air escaped her, laden with frustration and desire. Was she trying to please Pearl, and behave herself? Or was she ashamed of her urges, the ones built into her very core by Homeworld? Perhaps Homeworld had trained her to be embarrassed, ashamed, to hide them away, bury them deep, never allowed to find true relief.

Thick palms ran up the length of Jasper's face, sliding until they were entangled in her mane of hair. "Can you get on with it?" she grunted, a strained sound in the depths of her throat.

Pearl lifted her head. "Shh. Patience." Her tone was firm, yet kind.

Jasper grumbled, but made no other protest.

The slender gem made her way down the other's body, her hands taking their time to map out the contours of her form, revisiting the places where she felt the muscles perk up, and pressing closer in those spots. But Jasper didn't emit a single sound, nothing beyond her breathing, which was growing steadily more labored the more Pearl touched her.

She looked up, to see Jasper tight lipped, hands grasping at the mattress as if they might tear through it. Pearl paused, and the larger gem relaxed slightly. "It's alright. You're safe here. Don't be afraid to make noise."

Jasper looked down at Pearl, surprise written on her features. She stared for a few moments, before her eyes wandered elsewhere, brows knitting together as she seemed to be thinking deeply about something. Pearl settled back down on the bed, allowing Jasper the time she needed to form a response.

"Are you sure?" She gazed out across the room, but she couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with Pearl.

The oval gem scooted to the head of the bed, so she could gaze down at Jasper's beautiful face. "Of course I'm sure! It's only natural."

Jasper propped herself up on an elbow, glancing up at Pearl once before turning her eyes away again in embarrassment. "What if you don't like it? What if I don't like it? How it sounds, you know?"

"I will most certainly like it, I can assure you." Pearl stifled a laugh. Jasper was just being silly. Here she was, a strong and proud quartz soldier. Someone who had fought in the war, who had made gems tremble before her strength and might. And yet here she lay, drawing anxious circles with her finger in the fabric on the bed, an abashed flush on her cheeks. It was downright adorable.

"I've never done something like this before. Homeworld has ways of suppressing these urges. Making them bearable. I don't know what all these feelings are that are happening right now. I don't know what I'm supposed to do." she ruffled a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry." she looked almost guilty at her shortcomings.

"Jasper." Pearl said sweetly. She took the quartz gem's hand in her own, and gently planting a kiss on each finger, before she cupped Jasper's face and planted a last kiss on her lips. "If you like what you're feeling, give in to it. Do what comes naturally to you. Grunt and yell and cry and tug at the sheets, tug at yourself. Feel your own body. Do the things that come naturally, the things that your body tells you to do."

"You sound like you're very experienced." Jasper replied sheepishly.

"Here on Earth, we've been doing as we pleased for about 4,000 years. " She grasped Jasper's hand in her own again. "After the war, there weren't many of us left… But those that were, were free." Her thumbs rubbed affectionate shapes in one the large quartz's palm. "Here, there are no orders. There are no expectations. Here, you can make your own choices. You can choose who you have relations with, and how deep those relations go. Not just with gems, but with humans, too."

Jasper still had a puzzled expression on her features, as if she didn't quite understand what any of that meant. That wasn't unusual, for a Homeworld gem. Pearl had seen it many times in the war. Even those that wanted to be free, that wanted to make their own choices, often times still struggled with a lack of known purpose and orders when they first joined the rebellion. But, in time, those things were easy to wean out.

"So you're helping me… Not because you have to. Not because you're a pearl, and I'm a quartz, and I outrank you, and you're supposed to. But because you want to?" Pearl could see the faintest glimmer of understanding in Jasper's eyes. Something had clicked, and the large gem was starting to make sense of things, even if it was at a slow pace.

"That's exactly it." Pearl nodded. "Now, would you like to continue so that you can actually have some relief?"

"Yes, please!" Jasper laid back down on her back, awaiting the assistance that Pearl had previously offered.

"Alright." Pearl giggled at Jasper's enthusiasm. She didn't often see the quartz become excited. She was so often stoic and seemingly emotionless. But Pearl knew that under that rough exterior lay a gem that was undoubtedly gentle and caring. She'd already shown the slightest bit of kindness in considering that Pearl should also enjoy herself. Yes, the two of them were going to have a lovely time together.

"Tell me if there's anything I do that you don't like. Or anything that I should do more of. I want to learn about your body, Jasper. What things make you feel good." Pearl moved so her hips straddled either side of the big gem's stomach. Then, she began to place kisses down her chest, between her breasts, sliding down, down, over her abdomen and into the fluff just above her sex.

Jasper took a shuddery breath as Pearl trailed her way downward. "I don't really know what feels good." She glanced at Pearl, to see her face hovering just in front of where the aching, burning sensation that had been troubling her all day was located.

"Then by the end of today, you will." Jasper caught Pearl's mischievous smile, before she was utterly distracted by the oval gem's next move.

She felt a slender finger dip inside her, exploring, feeling around the wet entrance. It wasn't enough. It wasn't nearly enough. It was the most infuriating of teases, and Jasper panted with frustration. They'd only just begun, and already her body pressed forward, wanting so much more than Pearl was giving.

"How does that feel?" Jasper was nearly so lost in these new feelings that she didn't hear the question.

"It feels good." she rumbled, really wanting to stop the chatter and be able to achieve relief.

"Do you want some more?" It was like Pearl was trying to torture her, with such an inane question.

"Yes please!" She was trying to be good. She was trying to behave. But it seemed as though Pearl was trying to test her limits, to push her over the edge.

Pearl hummed, pleased with the answer. Quartz gems were large, every part of them, and Jasper's cunt was no exception. She easily slipped in three fingers, without any kind of struggle. She could feel Jasper's inner walls pulsing, her need evident by the already soaked interior.

Jasper had never felt something so wonderful in all her life. She couldn't believe that Homeworld would hide away such thrills. That they never allowed their loyal soldiers to partake in such indulgences after the Kindergarten's came to be. She could see why. Jasper felt like she wanted to live forever in this bliss, to absorb all the fantastic feelings that Pearl was awakening inside her. Such frivolity would undoubtedly be seen as wasteful on Homeworld. But here, it was like Pearl said - she was free!

Her breath came in rasps now, as Pearl continued the steady in and out movement of her fingers. If Jasper thought this was the peak of gratification, she was mistaken. Pearl's thumb dipped inside to collect some of the quartz gem's juice, before sliding upward to graze over her clit. Jasper bucked at the new sensation, feeling thoroughly overwhelmed by all the newness.

A whine rumbled from deep within her chest. Jasper was hot, hot all over, and there was a tightness bubbling in her core that wanted desperately to unravel itself. But what Pearl was doing, what she was giving, just wasn't quite enough. Jasper wasn't sure exactly what she wanted, but she knew that she wanted-

"M-More!" The voice that cried out barely sounded like her own. It was almost as if it belonged to someone else, distant and far away.

Pearl had been absorbed in her task, but she paused when Jasper called out to her. "What?" she asked, having missed the simple request.

"More, please. More of-of everything!" Jasper panted. She liked it all. She had never felt anything like the things that Pearl was awakening inside her. She ran a hand across her sweaty, sticky brow, before running thick hands through her lucious mane of hair. She couldn't recall ever being so excited before, and the sensations were all almost overwhelming.

"I think that can be arranged. So, you are enjoying yourself, I take it?" Pearl pulled out her fingers, the copious liquid making it no trouble at all. Jasper whined gruffly, but the sound was caught in her throat as Pearl leaned forward and slid across her muscled belly. She held the wet fingers in front of herself, sticking out her tongue to lap at the fluids there.

Jasper could only stare wide eyed at the display before her. She wanted to take Pearl, to smash their faces together in a passionate kiss. To hold their bodies together, to be closer than two gems ever were before. She wanted to caress and palm the small breasts that she knew were hidden just beneath the fabric of Pearl's clothes. She'd never had these kinds of feelings for any gem before. There was no explanation for any of it. Homeworld had created her with all of these instincts, the ability to make her own choices and yet, for thousands of years, had forbid her from partaking in these inherent impulses.

Of course, such activities seemed to have no purpose other than personal pleasure, and so would have been seen as useless by the rulers of Homeworld. But right now, she was on Earth, and she was free to engage in whatever endeavors she saw fit. Jasper had thought she knew what freedom was. She thought she had been experiencing it to the fullest Going where she wanted, talking to who she wanted, doing what she wanted. At the moment, Pearl was demonstrating that she had the option to be intimate with others, too. To hug and kiss and hold and even fuck them.

Delicate fingers danced before her eyes, disappearing and reappearing into Pearl's mouth. Her tongue roved over them, making sure to clean off all of the sticky mess that Jasper had left. Such actions made her acutely aware of the heat between her legs, and the fact that the gem currently laying across her belly had not let her come yet.

"Jaspuurrrrrr." Pearl crooned. Dreamy eyes looked at Jasper, as she settled her arms on the quartz's stomach and laid down on them. "Is something the matter, or are you finished?"

For wanting to be fucked, Jasper sure was doing a lot more thinking and a lot less focusing on the sex. "No, I'm not! I need-" She _really_ wanted relief, but she had also spent so little time with Pearl that she didn't feel like she knew the gem that was before her at all. It didn't feel quite right that they should share such intimate moments without being properly acquainted. "How do you know how to do this?"

Pearl lifted her head and blinked, before a smile spread across her features, which turned into a laugh that she tried to stifle with her hand, all while sitting atop Jasper's abs. "Is that really all you've been thinking about? I'm down between your legs trying to fuck you, and you're busy wondering how I got so good at sex rather than taking the time to enjoy yourself?"

Jasper's face turned into a pout, and she crossed her arms across her chest, turning her eyes away. She'd just wanted to get to know Pearl better, but she wasn't very good at this whole socializing thing. Nor was she good at this whole sex thing, either. It made for an curious combination, and an utterly flustered Jasper, in more ways than one.

"I was just curious about your history. We don't really know each other all that well. You didn't have to laugh." Jasper huffed, but tried not to let it show how upset she was.

"Here now. I'm sorry." The oval gem apologized, placing her hands on either side of Jasper's face, and turning it so she could look her in the eyes. "I think it's really sweet that you want to know me." She brushed some of the shaggy hair from the large gem's forehead. "But I think there are more important things to take care of right now. Don't you think?" One hand slid down her neck, making it's way to a still pert nipple, and brushing over it lightly.

Jasper's body spasmed in response, her hips rolling eagerly. Oh yes, she was still very needy indeed. The reaction to the light touch was answer enough for Pearl, and she prowled back down to between the big quartz's legs.

She slid in two fingers, surveying the mess that Jasper was leaving on the bed and on her hand, and exploring her sex just a bit more. But she'd waited so long, Pearl didn't think it fair to tease her for much longer. So she pressed in three fingers again, resuming a rhythmic in and out action. "Practice and patience. There are fewer things more intimate than learning about another gem's body. That's how I know how to do this." For some reason, Pearl had realized that she never did give Jasper a solid answer, and for some reason, she thought now was as good a time as any to make up for it.

It took Jasper a few moments to formulate a reply, before she managed through labored breaths, "And you want to learn mine?"

"I do! Very much so." Pearl had already managed to slip in a fourth finger, and now she experimentally dipped her thumb in, gauging whether or not it would fit without a struggle. A few experimental pumps, and her entire hands up to her wrist had sunk into the quartz gem. She looked up, making certain that the action wasn't any strain on Jasper, before curling her fingers into a fist and continuing to press in and out. And though Jasper rocked back and forth against her hand, it didn't seem to be enough.

Pearl bent her head down and let her tongue softly flick over the bud that was poking out from just above the slit where her hand kept disappearing. Jasper's body responded readily, pressing toward Pearl even more. Pearl was happy to oblige, and she went after her clit with gusto, combining the action with the movement of her hand. Rough grunts turned to fervent moans, music to Pearl's ears, as Jasper lost all control of herself and gave in fully to the gem before her.

Most people would call her orgasm violent. She'd never had a proper one in her life, and all the twitching and rolling of her body was all so new and all so very very incredible. It washed over her in waves, and Pearl was right there along with her, somehow keeping up her pace despite Jasper's body seemingly attempting to get away. She was grateful that Pearl kept on so, helping her through it all until all the amazing feelings faded away, and her body relaxed at long last.

The opaque gem slid her hand out, release even more of Jasper's fluids, and creating a small puddle on the sheets. Pearl took a deep breath to calm herself, before asking, "Feel better?"

Jasper didn't answer. She _couldn't_ answer. She tried to make her mouth work for anything other than breathing, but she was still so overcome by the feelings that Pearl had just awakened within her. Nothing in her life had ever made her feel like that. Could she make other gems feel the same way? Could she return the favor, and make Pearl feel like that? Make her whine and moan and yell and bring her the same joy at the end of it all?

Pearl crawled up Jasper's body, laying her head down, and feeling the warmth of the quartz beneath her. The two lay there, Jasper's heavy breaths causing her chest to rise and fall. Pearl's head nestled between her breasts, like pillows on either side. Neither of them kept track of how long they were like that, enjoying the tranquillity that being alone together offered.

The orange gem was finally able to break the silence. "Yes. Thank you."

Pearl lifted her head, leaning upwards to kiss Jasper. "You're welcome."

Jasper tugged her back, initiating a deeper kiss, grasping at Pearl tightly, as if she never wanted to let her go. It was only when Pearl pulled away to catch her breath that she spoke again. "Is it okay if I get attached to you?" Her eyes shone like starlight, with an excitement Pearl had never seen before.

"It is." Pearl chuckled. "But you still have to be willing to share me with Amethyst and Garnet."

"Quartz gems don't like to share." Jasper grinned back.

"Well, that's just too bad." The oval gem tutted. "We may be free on Earth, but we do still have some rules. And the rules are that I have to be shared. I _want_ to be shared." she planted another kiss against the large gem's lips. "I have much more fun that way."

Jasper sighed, contentment settling over her. "I guess they were here first."

"That too." Pearl wriggled off the quartz so she was laying by her side, and nuzzled into the crook between her shoulder and neck. Jasper wrapped strong arms around her, planting a kiss onto her gem, and Pearl too, let out a contented sigh.

It felt nice, to Jasper, that someone could appreciate her in such a way. Someone wanted to be this close to her. They chose to be. Just when she thought she had Earth and the Crystal Gems all figured out, Pearl was able to show her a whole new way of being and feeling and interacting with others. Maybe this miserable rock full of organic life wouldn't turn out to be totally unbearable after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody was hungry for more.

If gems slept, Jasper would have been worried of waking Pearl, as she was so quiet. Well, some gems did. Amethyst certainly did. She'd tried to get Jasper to join in, too, but she didn't see the point in partaking in something that seemed so human. Yet, if it  _was_  so human, why were gems created with the ability to partake in such an activity? At least the sex made sense, it was useful for making new gems. Well, it had been, before more efficient methods took its place. Perhaps sleeping was another remnant from a task no longer performed by gems.

But Pearl, Jasper knew, never slept. Her eyes had been closed for awhile and she was the picture of contentment, but Jasper was certain that underneath all of that she was wide awake and ready for anything.

"Pearl?" she ventured.

The slender gems eyes fluttered open. "Hm?" she looked up at Jasper innocently, as if she hadn't just thoroughly fucked her and everything was normal about this situation.

"Can you still smell me?" Although she wore genuine concern on her face, Pearl couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Jasper-" she put her hands over her mouth to try to quell her amusement, "Jasper, you just rubbed yourself all over and came on the bed." Pearl managed to take a deep breath to calm herself. "It's  _worse_  in here now."

"Oh." For some reason she had thought that after being relieved of her urge to mate, somehow the scent would dissipate too. "Sorry." She slid her arm from beneath Pearl and moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Are you leaving?" Pearl turned onto her side so she could look at Jasper. She ended up with a very nice view of her backside. She smiled to herself and sighed dreamily.

Jasper shrugged her large shoulders. "I guess so. We finished what I was brought here for."

Pearl rolled her eyes at that. "Jasper, sex is much more than a job to be completed. It's being with another gem because you want to, not because you have to. Not because either of you are obligated to. But because you like each other's company and because you want to experience that person and strengthen your relationship with them. Yes, the Diamonds created gems with the ability in order to produce more of our kind, but what about what we just did? We didn't fulfill any kind of purpose. We didn't better gem society, and neither did we better Earth." Jasper hadn't noticed Pearl moving across the bed, until she felt dainty arms slide over her shoulders and fold atop her chest, bringing their bodies flush together. Then Pearl's breath was in her ear, far closer than it had previously been. "But we enjoyed ourselves, didn't we?"

The words that Pearl had spoken tumbled around in Jasper's mind as she tried to make sense of it all. Yes, her time with Pearl had been pleasurable. But she was right, too, that it hadn't bettered anything. It hadn't led to the creation of a gem, and it hadn't led to any societal advances. It had even seemed like Pearl  _wanted_  to help her. Not because she was a pearl and because it might've been expected of her in gem society, but because she voluntarily wanted to. She hadn't received any noticeable gratification out of it. So it meant something, and Pearl was trying to convey what that something was, but Jasper couldn't seem to grasp it no matter how hard she thought about it. "Isn't it just instincts?" she raised a subconscious hand to stroke Pearl's hair while her chin rested on the quartz's shoulder.

"I'm sure that's what Homeworld would like you to believe." Idle hands reached down to fiddle with Jasper's nipples. "And a part of it is. Even humans possess an urge to mate. But sex does not always require impregnation. Sometimes it's just a way to grow closer to someone, and for you to both savor each other's company. To let everything melt away, and to feel like you're the only two individuals that exist in the universe for just a few moments in time."

"But what purpose does it serve?" All the points Pearl had tried to make were in vain.

She decided to try another tactic. "Did you enjoy yourself earlier?"

"Yes! Of course!" Jasper spouted quickly. Then she paused, and Pearl could feel a slight heat radiate from her cheek down to the shoulder she was prominently leaning on. "You're... good at this."

Pearl slid back down so she could gently rub Jasper's back. "Then that's all that matters. We both had a good time."

"But you didn't even get any attention! You're-" Jasper was up on her feet, pointing an accusatory finger at Pearl. "You're still wearing clothes!"

Pearl had lived with quartz gems long enough to not even flinch at the outburst. "Sometimes giving is better than receiving." she tutted at the hulking gem before her.

Jasper narrowed her eyes a the pale gem, still trying to wrap her head around the logic of everything. Maybe she gave up and just decided to go with her gut, or maybe some part of her still wanted to try and learn more. Whatever the case, she crawled back onto the bed and sat next to Pearl, then tentatively asked, "Then, could I try? To please you, too? I want to thank you properly. I don't know how else to."

"Alright." Pearl planted a kiss on Jasper's lips, lingering a moment, before pulling away and phasing off her clothing. "That does feel  _much_  better!" she sighed.

"Uh." Jasper's eyes roved up and down and then up and down again. Pearl was slender, delicate, and she herself was so large and brutish. She didn't know where to begin, and she didn't have the slightest clue on how to be gentle with this fragile gem. She gulped.

"Jasper, you don't have to be afraid. I am here for you to explore." To demonstrate, Pearl laid herself out on the bed, arms above her head, and legs spread just slightly. Everything about her demeanor invited Jasper to touch. To let her hands traverse and caress where they pleased.

The quartz shifted so she was looming above Pearl, her massive mane falling to create a curtain around them. Knees rested on either side of Pearl's hips. Pearls cheeks were tinted blue, the same light shade as her nipples, Jasper noticed. She was gorgeous. Jasper had seen very few pearls in her time, and definitely had never had the chance to see one in the nude. But she was sure that of all the pearls on Homeworld, Pearl would stand out as the prettiest.

"Jasper." Pearl whined, framing the quartz's face in her hands. "You're not going to keep me waiting, are you?" The blush deepened on her cheeks, a sly grin spreading across her features.

All Jasper could do was stare at the gem before her. She seemed to have lost the ability to speak, to even move, entranced by the beautiful gem that seemed to be enticing her to take advantage of her. She'd taken her so kindly, offered her assistance, and asked for nothing in return. But Jasper now had the chance to repay her, to show her the same pleasure that she'd made her feel for the first time. There was just one problem with that desire.

"What… should I do?" It wasn't as if she had any experience with this sort of thing, and Pearl seemed to have significant knowledge of these intimate gestures. It was quite intimidating. Imagine, a quartz intimidated by a pearl! But here Jasper was.

Pearl lowered her hands from Jasper's face, laying them above her head, and offering the maximum of her body exposure to the orange gem before her. "You mentioned something about instincts earlier. Why not try going with them?" Her head tilted to the side, exposing her neck, chest rising and falling as she waited to be claimed.

That seemed to be all the encouragement Jasper needed. A deep, guttural, primal growl bubbled up from deep inside Jasper, a sound which would have frightened most other gems. But Pearl had been with quartzes before, and though they were all unique, there were many things about them that were similar. Their most basic instinct, the need to breed, came with many other traits that Pearl herself found thrilling.

Then Jasper was upon her, biting and suckling at her neck, her collar, her shoulders. Marking her, claiming her. Making sure that after they were finished, every gem in the house would know what Jasper had done. Pearl was hers, hers alone, and although she'd made it clear that in the future she might still partake in the company of other gems, at this moment, she belonged to Jasper.

Low growls accompanied the movements of Jasper's mouth as she moved her trail downward. Pearl's chest rose and fell, whines and whimpers freely escaping her. The sounds now filling the room seemed to encourage Jasper, and she placed her greedy mouth over an erect nipple.

"Ahhh ahhhh!" Her sweet song finally released, and Jasper kept on her task with gusto. Pearl's back arched, and her hands tried to find purchase in the expanse of Jasper's hair, grasping for anything that could keep her grounded. She tugged at it, gasping for breath, as Jasper moved to give attention to her other nipple.

"Jasper!" Pearl cried out. "Jasper, oh, Jasper!" she wrapped her legs around the other's torso, begging for more. "I need you. Please! Jasper, please."

Jasper paused, and looked as if she was coming up for air, staring down at the other gem. She was panting, eyes half closed, and that wonderful blue tint extended all the way up to her ears. Jasper's own face was flushed, hair mussed from Pearl's constant pulling, drops of sweat forming on her brow and making random bits stick to it. Her own chest heaved, and for a long moment she was lost in Pearl's beauty.

Warm lips on her own broke her out of her trance. She fell into the kiss, Pearl pulling them both down, until the hunger inside Jasper drove her to continue. She nibbled Pearl's lip, sharp teeth careful not to break the skin. A hand palmed over her belly, trailing down to her most sensitive area. Pearl had responded positively when Jasper had toyed with her breasts, and so in the same moment that her tongue swirled around a hardened nipple, her hand caressed an even more sensitive nub.

Pearl jolted, every part of her driving her towards the sensation in her lower region. She buried her face in Jasper's shoulder to muffle her needy moans, hands digging into the large gem's back desperately. The quartz slipped in a finger easily, Pearl's entrance already slicked with her fluids.

Jasper realized that she had never really gotten the chance to explore another gem in this way, but her actions seemed natural. Maybe it was those instincts Pearl had been talking about. All Jasper had to do was pay close attention to Pearl's actions. If she grappled more strongly or cried out more loudly, then Jasper knew she was doing something right.

A second finger joined the first, arm muscles rippling every time Jasper pumped her hand inside of Pearl. A small pool started to form in the palm of her hand, which quickly spilled over and coated Jasper's hand. Pearl's body reacted, thrusting against the fingers, inner walls clenching and unclenching as she tried to bring the digits further into herself.

"D-Deeper!" Pearl's body reacted, thrusting against the fingers, inner walls clenching and unclenching as she tried to bring the digits further into herself. Her head tilted back as she attempted to angle herself better so that Jasper could easily fulfill her request. But try as she might, the quartz realized that her fingers were  _short_. Oh, they were short, but solid, perfect for punching enemies, but when it came to the more intimate actions, they seemed to be inadequate.

Jasper removed her hand from between Pearl's legs, even as she protested with a loud whine. She looked at her somewhat stubby fingers, specifically two that were coated up to the knuckle in Pearl's fluids. "I can't. They're too short."

The oval gem caught her breath, before she replied in a husky tone, "Then maybe you should use something else."

Jasper didn't have the slightest clue what Pearl might be talking about, but still she scanned the bed for anything else that might be helpful, but the only things on the bed were the two gems themselves. She didn't want to disappoint Pearl, but her inexperience put her at an uncomfortable disadvantage. She was a warrior, she was supposed to be able to take charge and dominate every situation she was put in. But here, Pearl seemed to have the upper hand in all areas.

Pearl licked her lips, staring at Jasper in anticipation. But the large gem just looked lost, so much so that Pearl took pity on her. She sat up, coming across the bed so that she was sitting in Jasper's lap, and then she cupped her face in her hands. "What I mean is, form a phallus."

"A what? H-How?" Jasper grabbed Pearl by the arms and looked into her eyes as if they might hold the answer.

Pearl gently freed herself from the grasp of the quartz and wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck. "It's an extension of your sexual organs, one that you can shapeshift. Most quartz gems do, since it's impossible to impregnate a mate without one. It's built into you. Something inside you knows how, I'm sure of it."

"I don't even know where to begin, I-I'm sorry." Jasper hung her head.

The slender gem knew how upsetting it was for a soldier when they failed. "Shh" she placed a finger to Jasper's lips. "I'll help you. Your instincts know what it is and how to form it. I'll lead. You follow."

Pearl wiggled her hips in Jasper's lap, rolling her body against the much larger gem. Jasper closed her eyes, feeling Pearl's movements, and trying to find the thing inside that the oval gem said was there. Pearl continued to rub against her, her moans directly in Jasper's ear now that the two were flush together.

It didn't take long for light to flash, and for Jasper to feel that something new had grown When she opened her eyes, she could see whatever Pearl had called it pressed between the two of them. She sat back, eyes roving up and down at her creation. Pearl had been right, she  _could_  do it. She  _had_  done it.

The thing between her legs that had replaced her previous set of genitalia was, frankly, massive. Ridges adorned the underside, all the way to the tip. Jasper had been worried it might come out wrong or crooked, seeing as it was her first time, but she had to admit it was as flawless as she herself was. It was good to know she had a feature like this. It would surely come in handy in the future.

While Jasper was admiring herself, Pearl had grown starry eyed. She had seen many variations on genitalia in her time, but Jasper was by far the largest gem, and that fact was further displayed by the extra member Jasper had just shapeshifted. Pearl was considering whether it would even  _fit_ , when Jasper broke her from her trance.

"Is it good?" Jasper certainly thought it looked fantastic. But this wasn't about her. This was about Pearl. She wanted to impresses her, more than she'd ever wanted to impress anyone. Maybe even more than the Diamonds. Pearl's approval right now meant the world to her. And making something that Pearl would like, especially since it was at her request, was all Jasper wanted.

"Oh Jasper it's marvelous!" Pearl's blush only deepened, sliding down her neck to cover her shoulders. She'd taken similar sizes before, of course, but quartz gems were in a league all their own when it came to the proportion and shape of the phallus. And just like others before her, Jasper's was unique, a cock all her own, and one that Pearl couldn't wait to try out.

She laid back, slowly lowering herself to the bed, body exposed and legs open. She had teased Jasper earlier, but now she hoped that the orange gem would not delay in satisfying her needs. She closed her eyes and waited. She waited for Jasper to take her, pin her shoulders to the bed with large battle worn hands, and ram into her as fast and as hard as she could. There was a reason that Pearl took a liking to quartz gems, and it was because, despite her small, fragile appearance, she quite enjoyed a bit of roughness when it came to intercourse.

But when, after several moments, she didn't feel the heat of Jasper looming over her or the sweet tip of her cock entering her, she opened her eyes to see what was the matter. The larger gem seemed to still be examining the new addition to her body. Of course, this was the first time even she had ever seen it. It might take some getting used to.

Pearl, however, did not want to wait. She trailed skinny fingers down to part her labia and reveal her dripping entrance. She swirled her fingers around inside, bringing them up to rub against her clit. "Jassppeeerrr." she whined. "Don't keep me waiting."

The siren's call snapped Jasper back to the gem before her. Her eyes locked on the sensual movements of Pearl's hand. Rubbing around and around, then dipping back in, blue blush deepening around the sensitive area as her arousal grew. She looked upwards, to see that Pearl was not paying attention to what her hand was doing, but instead her eyes lay trained on Jasper, drawing her in, pleading with her to help.

"What if I go too far?" Jasper blurted, looking again at the protrusion between her legs. "What if I hurt you?"

Pearl let out a long, thoughtful sigh before stopping what she was doing to prop herself up on her elbows. "Jasper. You aren't the first gem I've ever been with. You aren't even the first quartz I've ever been with. I've been with Amethyst, Garnet, Bismuth, and even… Well, others. I know what I'm doing. So don't worry. If it's too much, I'll tell you to stop. Okay?"

"Okay." Jasper still sounded hesitant. But She had trusted Pearl to help her and made herself vulnerable, and now it was time to trust that Pearl knew her own limits. She moved closer, then sat back, looking between the two of them, almost as if she was trying to calculate how something so big could fit inside something that looked so small. So she took a deep breath and then crawled over to the waiting gem, situating herself just above her. She looked down, reaching for the thing Pearl had called a "phallus", and intending to try to angle it so it would slide in just as easily as her fingers had, when Pearl stopped her.

"Wait, wait." Pearl's eyes lit up mischievously. "I want to try something."

A confused Jasper ambled off an excited Pearl. She was starting to notice a growing feeling along the length of her additional body part, especially after her hand had brushed over it. It was similar to the feeling she had had this morning, a heat growing inside her, a hunger that needed to be quenched. She had wanted to please Pearl and show her appreciation before, but now she was starting to feel as if she needed this as much as Pearl appeared to.

Once Jasper was no longer looming over her, Pearl turned over and scrambled on to her knees. She presented herself, ass in the air, and wiggled seductively. When the quartz gem didn't immediately seize the opportunity, Pearl grew impatient. "What are you waiting for? Are you going to come and take me?"

The orange gem was still cautious as she moved forward, bridging the space between them and bringing their bodies flush. She pressed in, slowly at first, still concerned about hurting Pearl. The movement felt easy. In and out, in and out, in a rhythmic motion which caused a sensation that at first almost made Jasper buckle forward. It was new, thrilling feeling, and she was grateful that Pearl had taught her this new trick. The gem beneath her pushed back, creeping up her length, and taking more than Jasper had imagined was possible. Maybe Pearl did know a thing or two about this whole mating business after all.

Above her, Pearl could hear Jasper grunting. Large hands rested on either side of her, big enough, Pearl realized, to cup her head and squash it like a melon. But at the same time, they looked soft and inviting, able to gently caress her body as if it were brittle. She could smell the heat radiating from Jasper, the sticky, sickening scent, her own renewed need evident. Her movements were painfully slow, drawing out needy moans and pleading whimpers from Pearl. She had been aroused after fucking Jasper, but she hadn't dared to hope that the other gem would return the favor right away.

Hearing Pearl moan, seeing how she held tight onto handfuls of the sheets, and the way she wriggled against her, urging her onward, stirred something inside of Jasper. It felt different, and new, but it also felt  _right_. They fit together like this meeting of their bodies was always meant to be. They both wanted this. Pearl had invited her here for this purpose. So why shouldn't Jasper give her exactly what she was asking for?

Instinct kicked in and Jasper shoved her entire length into Pearl. What should have been more concerning was the girth, but the gem under her gave no protest, only letting out a surprised, shaky gasp. She made no move to get away, which was fortunate because there was no way Jasper was going to let go of her prey. And just to make sure she wouldn't try to scamper off, the quartz gem placed a heavy hand between Pearl's shoulder blades, pinning her down. With her other hand, she fumbled to grab both of Pearl's wrists, taking total control of the other gem.

It was wild, animalistic, and to an outside observer it might have looked like Pearl was being taking advantage of. But this was a position she'd been in many times, and one that she not only seemed to favor, but that her lovers often took a particular liking to as well. Perhaps it was related to the easily accessible position of the other gem, so similar to the position that a gem who had been stalked and hunted for the purpose of mating might find themselves.

The louder Pearl's cries of pleasure became, the harder and deeper Jasper thrusted. It was like she wasn't just doing this to please herself, but that she was also trying to be sure that Pearl received adequate gratification as well. Even in this feral state, she still cared for the gem under her, was still paying attention to how her body arched and moved and every sound she made.

So when Pearl's hips bucked and quivered, Jasper rocked forward with continued fervor, determined to bring her the same indescribable feeling that Pearl had been able to make her feel earlier. With one final, deep thrust, Jasper felt Pearl contract around her, body jerking as much as it could with the hold the larger gem had on her. Fervent gasps and yells accompanied her orgasm, assuring Jasper of her victory.

At the same time, the squeezing of Pearl's inner walls was enough to send the quartz over the edge as well. "P-Pearl-" she stammered, gripping her wrists tight enough to bruise, and giving a few final thrusts before bending over the gem before her as they both laid in glorious bliss.

It was several moments before Jasper moved and released Pearl. She slipped out, flopping onto her side, watching as Pearl flopped in the opposite direction so they ended up facing each other. Her shapeshifted member disappeared with a sparkle of light, Jasper's body returning to its normal state. Neither of them spoke, they just stared at each other as the encounter they had both just shared replayed in their minds.

Pearl scooted closer, burying herself in Jasper's chest. Jasper instinctively wrapped her arms around the much smaller gem, but didn't hold her too tightly. "There we go." Pearl sighed, looking up at the larger gem. "That's the quartz I knew was inside you."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Jasper asked, worry still gnawing at her.

"Not in an unpleasant way." Pearl looped a finger around a lock of Jasper's hair and twirled it around. "Don't forget, I did fight a thousand year war. Do you think a little rough intercourse would  _really_  phase me?"

"I suppose not." Jasper chuckled. There really was more to this pearl - maybe more to all pearls - then she had realized before today. Pearl snuggled back against Jasper's body, taking in her scent and heat. Several moments of silence persisted between them, as they basked in their mutual afterglows, enjoying each others company.

But after a long while, something occurred to Jasper. "Are you going to… Um… Did I put a gem inside you?"

Pearl laughed lightly at that. "I haven't possessed the necessary bodily components to reproduce for thousands of years!"

"Oh." Was all Jasper responded with.

Pearl felt a slight increase in heat as Jasper blushed. Was she embarrassed? Pearl couldn't have expected her to know all the ins and outs of intercourse and gem reproduction. Even when the process was common on Homeworld, soldiers didn't typically involve themselves in the process following sex. They had fulfilled their duty, so why should they care about the nitty gritty things like birth?

"Are you disappointed?" Pearl ventured.

Jasper was quiet as she thought. "I guess not." she heaved a heavy sigh. "Would it be so bad if I had, though? For you? Is it painful?"

"Is being a soldier painful?" The oval gem turned the question around.

"Sometimes." Jasper said.

"Sometimes the creation of new gems can be, too." Pearl began. "But not usually, if it's done right. And after Homeworld found new ways of making gems, pearls didn't have to worry about it anymore anyway."

Jasper thought for a long while, before she asked, "What was it like, when pearls were making gems? Were there small versions of gems running around Homeworld? Little quartzes, amethysts, jaspers, citrines, carnelians… even pearls?"

Pearl looked up to see Jasper's eyes shining with curiosity. "Well, that's not really how it works." She saw the quartz's excitement start to falter, and quickly added, "But if that's how you'd like to imagine it does, I won't stop you."

"I do like the idea of a mini you." Jasper chuckled.

"What about a mini  _you_?" Pearl teased.

"Huh." The orange gem considered the prospect. "And here I thought perfection couldn't be improved. But if mini me had a little bit of you in her, she might just be the most perfect gem in the world."

"Oh!" Pearl buried her face as a noticeable blush spread over her cheeks. "What happened to that big, strong quartz I saw this morning? Are you growing soft?"

Jasper baulked, instantly defensive. "What?! No! Would a soft gem fuck you good and hard like I did?"

Pearl grinned, head still hidden so Jasper wouldn't see. "No, I suppose not."

Quiet lingered between them again. Jasper broke the silence at long last.

"Hey Pearl?"

"Hm?"

"Let's stay like this, always."

"Not always. But for a while longer."

Jasper would just have to accept that. She knew that eventually Steven would need caring for, in a way that only Pearl could provide. She knew that Pearl would want to interact with Amethyst and Garnet again. It was as Pearl had said. She would have to share. But as she looked down at Pearl, she could see the marks on her neck and shoulders darkening. Even though she wished that Pearl could be hers and hers alone, forever and always, that would likely never be true. There were other people that Pearl cared about besides Jasper, much as she didn't want to admit that fact. And if she couldn't be the only gem in Pearl's life, the best she could hope for was to become the one she wanted to be around the most. It was a challenge worthy of a soldier such as herself, and one that Jasper was determined to triumph over. At last, Jasper had found her true purpose here on Earth: Becoming Pearl's favorite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[Inspiration for Jasper's cock](http://cartoonyafterdark.tumblr.com/post/125576328479/another-teaser-for-you-guys-playing-around-with) **   
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Piece of trash writes a new fic, leaving old ones without updates. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
